Let's Just Say I Love You, Alright
by flowermasters
Summary: 20 one-word prompts, done for kicks. Mostly shameless fluff, definite Hank/Alex slash. X-Men: First Class.


**A/N: I wanted to do one of these desperately, but I think there's too many Cherik-y ones, so I Halexed it the fuck up, yeah? I might do another chapter, since I only did 20.**

**Warnings: slash, implications of sex/drugs/shenanigans, slightly implied sexual identity crisis, fluff, maybe a little angst, romance, humor, language, Hank/Alex. Set over the course of a relationship. No other pairings are mentioned, but Charles and Sean pop up. Also, title is a fail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Coma<strong>

"Well, Alex," Hank said drolly, "I was correct when I theorized that by modulating the energy level of your blasts, you could use them to cause only dizziness or headaches . . . I didn't expect you to send Sean into a coma in a fit of pique."

**2 – Warmth**

Alex has always detested wool blankets, as he can't stand the scratchy feeling against his skin; fortunately, Hank's fur is probably the softest substance on earth, and offers twice as much warmth as a blanket.

**3 – Shadows**

This is the third time Alex has jumped at nothing in the past fifteen minutes, and Hank can't help but snicker and ask, "Alex . . . have you been watching _Dark Shadows_ again?"

**4 – Sunset**

"Your eyes are almost like the sunset," Alex tells Hank one evening, surprising the hell out of him. "Kind of amber. But a little more yellow, like butter . . . or maybe more gold . . . like that stupid road from the _Wizard of Oz_."

**5 – Driven**

Alex likes to watch Hank work in the lab, although he'll never admit it – Hank's always so enthusiastic, so focused, so _driven_ when it comes to finishing an experiment.

**6 – Motorcycle**

"You and Sean . . . stole a motorcycle last night?" Hank asks a sheepish and hung-over Alex. "And drove it through the garden . . . ? You know the Professor loves those rosebushes, Alex!"

**7 – Airport**

Once, Hank dreamt that he and Alex could be like those couples that ran through the airport and kissed dramatically as planes took off in the background . . . the only problem was, he couldn't figure out which one of them would be the "girl" of the kiss.

**8 – Ancient**

Alex, his hands now slightly gnarled from a terrible case of arthritis, laughs under his breath and abruptly tugs on some of Hank's fur. "Whoa, nice gray streak, old man. Since when did you get so ancient and decrepit?"

**9 – Window**

_If the eyes are the windows to the soul_, a young, furless Hank McCoy thinks after the first 'Bigfoot' comment, _Alex Summers's soul is a hard, hard place._

**10 – Angel**

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!" the little girl from _It's A Wonderful Life _tries to exclaim, before she's drowned out by Alex's fake-vomiting and Hank's annoyed growl of, "Shut up!"

**11 – Innocence**

Alex Summers absolutely adores the fact that he was the one to take Hank's innocence – or as he likes to say, "deflower the little virgin" or "swipe his V-card . . . multiple times, in a row".

**12 – Passion**

Alex's eyes are fiery. "Fuck you, Bozo," he exclaims. Hank, with equal passion and a complete lack of forethought, replies, "With pleasure!"

**13 – Cactus**

"I wish my mutation were something way stupider and safer," Alex grumbles to Hank after he's managed to overload and destroy a prototypical new chest-plate. "Like turning into a cactus or something. Aughh! Fear my spines of doom!"

**14 – Festive**

Hank has never seen Alex in a festive mood before, but give him one of Sean's "funny cigarettes" and he's singing 'Feliz Navidad' and demanding that they decorate a tree. Too bad it's July.

**15 – Lavish**

"Alright, god-damn it," Alex grumbles. "Just because I'm turning thirty does not give you the right to throw me a lavish birthday party . . . and yes, I did just use the word 'lavish', and yes, I know what it means, so fuck you, Mr. Harvard Education!"

**16 – Shamrock**

"What the – who plastered shamrocks all over my lab? SEAN?" Hank roars, completely missing Alex's guilty snickers as he dashes off to rip Banshee limb from limb.

**17 – Wheelchair**

"I think he'll like it," Alex whispers, reaching out to stroke the plastic wheelchair Hank's created for one of their dearest friends. "It's just a fuckin' crying shame that he needs it . . ."

**18 – Historical**

"If I were a historical figure," Alex decides, "I'd be Alexander the Great. Because I'm great, see? And you, Bozo, would be like . . . Henry VIII or something. Except wait . . . he had like six whores for wives, didn't he? Ha, ha, never mind."

**19 – Frown**

After a while, Alex notices the way he wants to kiss all of Hank's frowns away . . . unfortunately, he seems to be the cause for most of them.

**20 – Hurt**

They're mutants – they know humiliation, fear, and loneliness. And beyond that, they're a furry blue scientist and a hardened ex-convict – they've got their issues (to put it mildly). But in each other, they somehow manage to find the cure for those innumerable hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: #16 and #17 were too easy . . . Reviews make my day.**


End file.
